elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forsworn
]] The (also known as Witchmen of High Rock) are a dangerous clan of Reachmen who are mostly encountered throughout the highlands of the Reach. Part Breton and part Nord, the Reachmen are natives of the Reach who have been engaged in a centuries-old and bitter power struggle with the other Nords of Skyrim for control of the province's western-most hold. Background The Reach region has historically been riddled with strife and turmoil due to its location between High Rock and Skyrim, along with its rich silver mines. These factors have caused the two provinces to fight bitterly over its ownership. A peaceful agreement was reached centuries ago. The intermingling of Bretons and Nords in the region has created a regionally distinct lineage of Bretons called "Reachmen". The Bretons of the Reach are the most closely linked to Elven heritage out of any of the human races, which gives them an edge in the mastery of magic. The Forsworn are almost entirely of Breton lineage. They have developed a unique culture as well as a burning hatred for the Nords, which was cultivated when the Nords conquered the lands that they owned for thousands of years. They are rumored to worship the Daedric Princes along with Hagravens, the latter of which can often be found in Forsworn encampments. The Forsworn view The Reach as their ancestral land and do not accept its Nordic occupation. They were briefly the rulers of Markarth until Ulfric Stormcloak and his men killed most of Forsworn in the city about twenty years prior to the awakening of Dragons in Skyrim. They have since been known to organize unsucessful attacks on the city, as well as on neighboring mines. History Following the collapse of the Reman Empire and the beginning of the Interregnum, the Reach seceded from the Empire. Although the natives faced threats throughout this period, overall, throughout the majority of the Second Era, the Reachmen remained in control of the region until Hjalti Early-Beard conquered all of Tamriel. Though under Septim's reign the natives lost their dominance over the Reach, they did not lose the right to their own culture and religion. This was accepted by most Reachmen. When the Empire went to war with the Aldmeri Dominion, troops from the Reach were called to duty. In the year of 4E 174, radical Reachmen rebelled in the city of Markarth. This rebellion quickly gained support among indigenous Bretons, and was successful in driving the Imperial supporting nords out of their land. Between 4E 174-4E 176, an independent kingdom ruled by the Reachmen was instated. During this time, this kingdom was claimed to be ruled fairly, both Nords and Bretons being treated equally, Though this is likely Incorrect. However, when the Great War ended in 4E 175 (culminating in the signature of the White-Gold Concordat between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion), people lost the right to worship Talos. Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm and a former member of the Imperial Legion, was opposed to this. Desperate to regain control of the Reach, Skyrim accepted the aid of a Nord militia led by Ulfric to reclaim the hold from the native Reachmen, in exchange for permitting the free worship of Talos in Markarth. Ulfric, with his Stormcloaks, took back Markarth brutally, forcing the rebellious Reachmen into the hills. These Reachmen would eventually become the Forsworn. The aftermath of Ulfric's invasion of Markarth inspired many otherwise non-radical Bretons to change their minds and take up arms against not only Ulfric's men, but also any foreigners. Many, in bitterness, fled into the hills of the Hold, joining the Forsworn. Thus, the Reachmen have separated into two distinct groups: the Forsworn, who oppose the occupation of the Reach and fight violently against all those whom they perceive to be outsiders and foreign aggressors; and those left behind after their kinsmen fled, who remained neutral to both Nords and other Bretons. Religion It should be noted that the religion of the Reachmen differs from that of the Bretons of High Rock. Instead of worshiping one main entity, they instead worship multiple types of gods. For example, in some Forsworn camps, Aedra altars can be found with several Forsworn members praying at them. They also are rumored to widely accept Daedric Princes such as Azura. However, one custom truly unifies the clan as a whole: the reverence of Hagravens. Within proximity of nearly every Forsworn camp there will be at least one Hagraven. Reachmen on several occasions refer to "the Old Gods", but give no indication of who or what these deities are. In Cidhna Mine, Madanach mentions that the Nords stopped the Reachmen from worshipping their gods following the Markarth Incident of 4E 176. It is unknown if the ban on the worship of the old gods of the Reach was still enforced as of 4E 201. Notable members *Madanach - The Forsworn King. *Borkul the Beast - Madanach's bodyguard. *Braig *Donnel *Dryston *Duach *Kaie *Morven *Nana Ildene *Nepos the Nose *Odvan *Tynan *Uaile *Uraccen *Weylin - Forsworn assassin. Quests *The Forsworn Conspiracy *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine Types *Forsworn *Forsworn Archer *Forsworn Forager *Forsworn Looter *Forsworn Pillager *Forsworn Ravager *Forsworn Shaman *Forsworn Warlord *Forsworn Briarheart Weapons and armor Forsworn equipment is distinguished by its use of bone, fur, and feathers. It is of a primitive, albeit effective, design and is surprisingly valuable. According to their fighting techniques and equipment, Forsworn prefer to use dual-wielded weapons with unmatched skill, which may be the explanation for the lack of any Forsworn two-handed weapons or shields. Their bows are especially powerful for their weight. *Forsworn Axe *Forsworn Bow *Forsworn Sword *Forsworn Staff (Unique version: Staff of Hag's Wrath, Eye of Melka) *Forsworn Headdress *Forsworn Armor *Forsworn Gauntlets *Forsworn Boots *Forsworn Arrow Trivia *The Forsworn are known to have ancient Celtic, Pictish or Gaelic names, e.g. Braig which is unlike the Bretons of High Rock who usually have French names. *They could be considered to be somewhat based upon the original Celtic Britons. The Nords could represent the Anglo-Saxons, who drove the Celts to the outer reaches of Britain. *The Forsworn may have been influenced by the movie "The 13th Warrior" and the design of the Wendo based on Michael Crichtons "Eaters of the Dead". *They seem to have been greatly influenced by the Picts in Robert E. Howard's world. Appearances * Sources #Forsworn Missive #The Bear of Markarth #The Legend of Red Eagle #The "Madmen" of the Reach de:Abgeschworene (Skyrim) ja:Forsworn ru:Изгои Category:Forsworn Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Enemies Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Lore: Factions